Life of Regrets
by Uchizaki
Summary: Sasuke killed Naruto at the Valley of the End. How did Sasuke live his life from that point on? Mentioned SasuNaru, Warnings: Rather depressing story, character death. Disclaimer: I do not own. R&R!


Hey there! I'm back! Here's a short story; it's the product of my broodings and inner turmoils ;D  
Enjoy! And don't forget to leave a review!  
And for those waiting for me to update my other stories, reviews on this fic will re-energize my writer's spirit! Thx!

Background info: Sasuke had just defeated Naruto at the Valley of the End. In this fic, just pretend that Tobi isn't a Uchiha, tyvm!

* * *

**Life of Regrets  
-Uchizaki- **

I stared at his motionless form. My eyes danced with every emotion possible as I reflected back on the happy times we had shared before I truly realized my purpose in my dark life. The knot that secured my headband around my forehead loosened, and my leaf hitaite slipped and fell with a clunk on the rocky ground. I saw the scratch on the metal plate and the corners of my lips twitched.

He was lying there, still, unmoving, unconscious. But you could still see the pain etched on his face, the pain of betrayal, the pain of heartbreak, and the pain of seeing his beloved hating him, running straight at him with a wretched, crackling black chidori armed with vicious killing intent.

He was still alive and breathing. He had repelled the strongest dark lightning blade with his own techniques, though he was completely drained of energy. He had achieved much through hard work and effort alone, bringing out his latent powers with the toll of blood and sweat.

His respect, devotion, admiration, and most importantly, his love for me drove him past the boundaries of human weakness to stop me. Because he loved me, he couldn't let me go. Because he couldn't let me go, he's here in this state, his body all messed up. Just because he tried to save a worthless human, no, a worthless 'it' like me. But in the end, he still wasn't strong enough to stop my insane self. How I wished he could've won, beaten some sense into me and dragged my back to Konoha. But no, that was not meant to be. No true story will ever end in a happy ending.

I loved him too. And that's why I had to make sure this will never happen again. I don't want to see the person I love hurt like this by my insane enigma ever again. And so, during that raining afternoon, I ended his life. It was the only choice that I saw in my befuddled mind.

So, during a moment of weakness, my shaking hand withdrew a black kunai from my soggy weapon pouch, and without another thought, less I waver, I clenched my tired eyes shut and drove the blade deep into my comrade, my lover's limp form.

It's alright, right? Naruto, you knew this would happen, you knew that if you tried to stop me, you'll end up like this, right? So, this was d-destined to happen right? That's what I thought.

The squelching sound of blade stabbing through flesh brought upon me a ripping migraine. The sight of the warm crimson liquid dripping from my palm was enough for me to empty my stomach's contents. A vile smelling mixture spilt forth from my mouth as I gagged multiple times. But, I had to get one last look, one last glance at my beloved's precious eyes, before I leave.

Salty liquid flowed down my face. Was it tears of sadness? Tears of regret? No, I decided that it was just tears of anticipation; anticipation because I finally have gotten hold of the only weapon that'll take my bastard brother down. Yes, by killing my best friend, I should be able to unlock the powers of the ultimate sharingan.m

How I found the ability to drag my bloody hand across the whiskered, tan face was beyond me. But I had to touch him again; I had to memorize the feeling of his soft silky skin. My fingers finally found its destination. I slowly peeled his eyelids open, carefully less they rip. To my horror, the one thing I loved the most, the clear cerulean eyes that were always filled with endless torrents of emotions, the bright orbs that brought light to the darkest corners of my being, their shine and glory, had faded.

Suddenly, I screamed. My brain was stretched like rubber as a pain hundreds of time stronger than a migraine assaulted my control tower. I clutched my head in a feeble attempt to stifle the mind-blowing pain. I continued to scream my throat raw. I broke.

I had no idea how much time passed, when the pain finally receded. I slowly blinked open my eyes. My gaze was unconsciously drawn to a nearby puddle of water. I stared at my rippling reflection as rain poured down my bangs. I brought an arm up to nudge the obstacles that obscured my vision aside. I stared intently into the puddle, willing for the rain to still for a moment, long enough for me to see my eyes.

As if obeying my command, the rain stopped abruptly. I brushed off the strange occurrence as just coincidence as I summoned up a little of the remaining chakra to activate to Sharingan.

I stared into the pool of water, unable to believe my eyes, literally. The three comas grew before my vision and reached the edge of my iris.

So, this was the Mangekyou Sharingan, huh? This better be worth my best friend, my lover's life.

My resolve finally hardened. This was the life I was born to live. There was no turning away from it. Sure, I'll miss my lover greatly, and I'll probably have nightmares of this day every night. But it would be my just punishment, the punishment afflicted upon a traitor who trod upon an innocent kitsune's heart, the punished pushed upon the one who coldly murdered the future hokage.

You could ask: why should Naruto have to die? He could've lived, you could've let him live. But the answer was that even if I had let him live, he would only come to hate me. I don't want him to hate me like I hate my brother. I will never be able to revive if I see those sapphire orbs glaring at me with hatred.

I slowly rose up on my legs. I staggered and almost fell, but I had somewhere I had to get to. And so, I destroyed the light of my dark world, along with my last shred of humanity. I allowed myself to embrace the darkness, the only thing that can keep me sane before my goal in life was accomplished.

I had the power, and that's all that mattered.

-_Timeskip-_

Three long years have passed since I've murdered him. But I still remember that fateful day as if it was yesterday. Even three harsh years of training wasn't able to make me forget about him, not one bit.

Whenever I'm alone, my mind would always think, where would he be now if I hadn't ended his life? Questions like that keep torturing me, deteriorating my already crumpling mind's state. If it wasn't for the medicine that Kabuto made me eat every evening, I might as well be insane now. But even with my mind unstable, I can still think and observe my surroundings closely, and it doesn't take a fool to notice that with my condition, that dirty snake wouldn't want me as a vessel. He should be making his move soon and dispose of me. Ha, as if he could.

-_Timeskip-_

A giant body covered with white snakes littered the ground.

I walked away, wanting nothing more to do with the once alive sannin. With the Mangekyou Sharingan, that old fool was no match for me.

I snorted, amused, and stalked out the snake's pitiful lair. I'm grateful to him though, for training me for three long years. Too bad he chose the wrong body to take over.

-_Timeskip-_

Information on my bastard brother was hard to come across, but I finally discovered his location.

I sped towards my destination, my purpose of life as an avenger. No migraine or mental weakness was going to get into my way. This was what I lived for; this was what I killed my best friend for.

My eyes bled red as I picked up the pace; I didn't forget to swallow another pill. Soon I'll run out, but before that, I would be dead already.

-_Timeskip-_

I laid on the ground, next to the corpse of my brother, pondering on his last words. But then my thoughts wandered off to a certain blond. I pictured him in my mind, smiling.

I reflected back on my life. I realized that all my actions were done for myself and for the sake of myself.

I smiled as my life's essence bled out of me, this was the end; the end of the wretched existence of a creature known as Uchiha Sasuke, whose life brought nothing but destruction and unhappiness to the human race.

My last regret before sinking into unconsciousness was I won't be going to the same place that he went. The only destination for murderers was hell, after all.

And so, the Mangekyou Sharingan faded from the world along with the Uchihas. Soon, they were forgotten, not a trace of them remained as the world progressed on.

-_Owari-_

Please excuse my grammar errors and stuff, and sorry for the choppiness! Leave a review!


End file.
